Past Links to the Future
by absentia-varia
Summary: Chloe met Lex when she was 12, now she's leaving Smallville, Will Lex ever get to tell her how he feels or will he be too late when he finally meets up with her again... Chlex
1. 01

Past Links to the Future  
  
Author: blackroseangel69  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Chlex, Chruce (slightly)  
  
Disclaimer: Smallville, its characters et al. do not belong to me, they all belong to someone else. I'm just using them how I want (  
  
Feedback: Please tell me what you think about this, it is my first Smallville fic  
  
Note: This is AU, Chloe and Lex knew each other before SV and only a little bit of this will take part in Smallville. This takes part largely in the future.  
  
***  
  
Chloe Sullivan wandered down the long corridors of LuthorCorp, her father had told her to stay in his office. But what was she supposed to do? At 12 years old and a future investigative reporter what else was there for her to do but investigate?  
  
The sound of music came from down the corridor and Chloe followed it, intrigued. Reaching the closed door from where the music was originating Chloe pushed the closed door open.  
  
At the window stood a bald guy, he didn't seem that old and Chloe wandered what he was doing at LuthorCorp, then it hit her, he was Lex Luthor. Chloe was about to leave when he turned around, spotting her, his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?" his voice sounded slightly bitter but Chloe stood her ground,  
  
"Nothing, I was just leaving" Chloe turned around and began to walk out of Lex's sight. Lex frowned to himself,  
  
"Wait" he heard himself saying, "Its okay, you can come back" he watched as the small blonde girl turned around, she had a curious look in her eyes but she just simply walked back into the room and sat down in a seat. "What's your name?" he asked, Chloe smiled,  
  
"Chloe, I know who you are, Lex Luthor. My dad works for your dad" Chloe looked at Lex as he took that information in. Chloe looked around the room she was sitting in, "They're in a meeting right now" she informed Lex and he nodded,  
  
"I figured"  
  
"I'm sorry about your mom" Chloe said, referring to the loss Lex had suffered a few years earlier, "I was going to write a card but I figured it wouldn't really make a difference, but now I get to tell you face to face. I just thought you aught to know" Chloe watched as Lex's face clouded over and she couldn't read his expression so she continued, "I know how you must have felt... feel" Lex's expression darkened,  
  
"No, I don't think you could know how I felt, how I feel" Lex almost spat the words, Chloe just looked at him confused,  
  
"My mother left us when I was five. I remember because when I came downstairs my dad was attempting to make waffles for breakfast. I knew then and there that something was wrong. I know where she is and that she doesn't want anything to do with me, but I don't know why. I just want answers sometimes, but I don't think I'm ever going to get them" Chloe stood up and then walked towards the door once more; she paused and reached up and took off the necklace she was wearing. She walked back and laced it down on the desk that separated them, "This was my grandfathers, maybe it can help you feel better like it has done for me" Chloe walked out of the room smiling to herself and made her way back to her father's office.  
  
Lex looked down at what now lay on his desk, a plain silver chain and silver ring which hung on the chain. Picking it up he studied the ring, inside, the words "Always believe in the impossible" were engraved.  
  
With an unreadable expression on his face he put the chain and ring around his neck and hid it under his shirt.  
  
Sighing Lex sat down and thought bout his upcoming graduation, almost being expelled from Excelsior had made his father jump back into his life establish a presence. Lex knew it was his father who had intervened and made it possible for him to graduate. Pushing all thoughts from his head, Lex turned up his music and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Lex couldn't believe it, he had been exiled to the most pitiful place on earth, Smallville, to manage the fertilizer plant his father had acquired 2 years ago. To make matters worse Lionel had made sure that it was going to be Lex's responsibility placing the plant in LexCorp's name.  
  
Lex wandered around the mansion that was now his home, it was more like a castle. Lex's thoughts turned to his plant manager, Gabe Sullivan, he genuinely liked the man and he seemed to be very proud of his daughter, Chloe who was the editor of The Smallville Torch at the local high school.  
  
With nothing better to do he grabbed his keys and made his way to one of his numerous cars.  
  
Chloe sat behind her desk in The Torch office, she was typing up her latest story when there was a knock at the doorway. She looked up and spotted the familiar bald headed man. "Well if it isn't Mr. Lex Luthor, Smallville's resident billionaire" Chloe lowered her head down and focused on her computer screen once more.  
  
Lex tilted his head to the side slightly and wandered further into the room, "Well I see my reputation precedes me, and its Lex" he watched as Chloe continued typing without looking up,  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Chloe was suspicious of why Lex Luthor was in her office. She didn't think he remembered who she was, she had only been 12 and that was 4 years ago.  
  
"I just thought I aught to meet this 'brilliant investigative reporter' I've been hearing about. Plus your father keeps raving about you" Lex watched as her cheeks flushed pink for a second, "Would you care explaining this to me Miss Sullivan?" Lex motioned to Chloe's 'Wall of weird'  
  
"That is my Wall of Weird. It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began, when the town went schizo" Chloe watched as Lex's eyes darkened. "I have lots of theories surrounding the crash. I never can guess what article will appear next on my wall" Chloe didn't want to talk about the meteor shower knowing that Lex might get angry about it.  
  
The door flew open and Clark walked in. "Hey Lex" he was confused as to why the resident billionaire was in The Torch office.  
  
"Hello Clark, I didn't know that you knew Miss Sullivan" Lex watched as Clark looked between him and Chloe in confusion,  
  
"Yes, Clark and I are best friends. Now I know this might be a bit hard to comprehend but I actually have some work to do, so it was nice to meet you Mr. Luthor" Chloe stood up and shooed Clark and Lex out of her office.  
  
Clark looked at Chloe in shock and was about to comment on her behavior when Lex intervened, "Its okay Clark, I needed to speak to your principal about a new computer lab, would you care to show me the way? Good day Miss Sullivan" Lex turned around and began walking away with Clark.  
  
Lex was intrigued; he hadn't expected Chloe to be so... rude to him. She was definitely someone who he would like to get to know better. Maybe she could get to like him for more than his money, after all Clark did.  
  
TBC... 


	2. 02

disclaimer in part 1  
  
_flashback_  
  
**2 YEARS LATER**  
  
Chloe sat in the Talon sipping her coffee and began typing her final editorial for The Torch. The doors to the Talon opened and Chloe smiled as Clark entered, he waved hello to Chloe and then made his way over to Lana and kissed her hello.  
  
Chloe smiled once more, she was happy that her friends had finally gotten together. Her crush on Clark had long dissipated and she was able to accept them together.  
  
The door opened once more and Chloe put her head down quickly. Lex Luthor entered the coffee shop, he surveyed the room and spotted Chloe and made his way over. Chloe's heart began beating faster and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach.  
  
It had been a year ago that Chloe realized she no longer had a crush on Clark. It was also then that she realised that somehow she had fallen in love with Playboy, billionaire extraordinaire, Lex Luthor.  
  
Lex had been throwing a masquerade ball for all those in Smallville...  
  
_Chloe arrived with Clark and Pete but they soon got separated. Chloe made her way around the ballroom, she was wearing a shimmery fairy costume which was something that she would normally not wear. Soon after she spotted Lex, he was standing next to Helen Bryce, the new doctor at Smallville general.  
_  
Chloe didn't know when she had fallen but she knew the moment she had realised that she had,  
  
_She had been sipping her glass of punch looking quite bored when a laugh drew her attention away from watching her friends having fun.  
  
Lex was whispering something in Helen Bryce's ear and she laughed again. Lex leaned back and looked at Helen with something so close to love in his eyes that Chloe frowned and winced when she felt a pain in her chest.  
  
It was a pain that hit her heart; it made her want to curl up into a little ball and die.  
  
She was in love with him!  
  
The realisation hit her and she gasped, she was in love with Lex Luthor. Being the person she was, Chloe began to make her way to the entrance. Stopped by Clark on the way she muttered an excuse about not feeling very well and left the party_ _quickly._  
  
Since then she had been keeping her distance from Lex but now she couldn't escape him, "Miss Sullivan"  
  
"Mr. Luthor" Chloe looked up from her laptop, "How are you Lex?"  
  
"I'm fine, trying to organise some last minute party plans" Lex was holding the graduation after party for the Smallville Seniors. Chloe knew it was more about sending Clark off but she couldn't help fantasising that the party was for her personally as well. "What about you Chloe? Surely you cant be doing more work?" Lex questioned.  
  
A shiver ran down Chloe's spine at the sound of her name on Lex's lips. "This is my last edition of The Torch" Chloe explained, Lex nodded in understanding and sipped his coffee which had been placed in front of him.  
  
"So what are your plans for the next year?" Chloe frowned at Lex's question  
  
"I haven't really thought about it, Metropolis maybe?" Chloe was lying, she had her plans, but she had yet to tell anyone, the party was two days away, Friday night, she'd let people know then.  
  
**2 DAYS LATER**  
  
Chloe looked around at her classmates and smiled, they had all graduated that afternoon. She turned away from everyone and made her way to her favourite room in the Luthor mansion.  
  
Running her fingers over the spines of the first editions that lined the walls of the library she let her body soak in the atmosphere. The door opened and Chloe heard someone enter the room. As they spoke, she turned around smiling, "Well, well, well. Who many times has I found you in this room?"  
  
"How many times have I attended parties here?" Chloe smiled as Lex closed the door behind him and they both sat down on the couch together, Chloe sighed, she wanted to tell him soon.  
  
Lex looked at the woman who was sitting close to him. For the past six months he had been beginning to feel more than friendly feelings for the blonde teenager.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow" Chloe's voice was so soft Lex barely heard herm but when the words registered in his head he looked at her in shock, "To Gotham" she continued, "I've had everything planned for weeks, but I couldn't go before I... before..." Chloe trailed off and looked up at Lex, she moved closer and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Lex was in shock the moment Chloe's lips touched his, but he soon shook himself out of his shock and his hands made their way up and he tangled his fingers in her hair. Chloe gasped and Lex took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and begin exploring.  
  
He lifted Chloe so that she was now straddling his lap, Chloe moaned in frustration as they both pulled back for air. "Well that was..."  
  
"Interesting?" Chloe supplied and Lex laughed, Chloe hit his chest playfully and her hand hit something. Her fingers pulled out a chain from around Lex's neck and hanging at the end of it was a very familiar ring. Chloe gasped, "You kept it" she was amazed.  
  
"Chloe? Are you around here?" a familiar voice called out and Chloe realised the position she was in, she leapt off Lex's lap.  
  
"I have to go" she mumbled and ran out of the room before Lex could stop her and she ran to find Lana who had called her.  
  
Lex sat there in shock, Chloe's words echoing in her head, 'You kept it' his hand flew up to the ring that hung around her neck and played with it. Chloe was the girl who gave it to him and she had kissed him.  
  
Lex was in shock and for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do.  
  
**THE NEXT DAY  
**  
Chloe sat on the plane and looked out the window at the terminal where her father and Lana stood, she was leaving Metropolis for Gotham and a whole new life. After the night before Chloe realised that Lex would not like her and she was stupid to have kissed him, her heart was aching, as she was still in love with him, but she had to push those feelings down if she was start a new life.  
  
**A FEW WEEKS LATER  
**  
It was her first day for work and she was already late, with a cup of coffee in her hand she rushed along the streets of Gotham. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone, "Ugh" was the response from the man and it was then that Chloe realised that she had spilt her coffee on his shirt,  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" Chloe was so embarrassed, she looked up and for the face of billionaire, Bruce Wayne looking at her, "Oh my gosh, I really am so sorry"  
  
"It's alright" Bruce said, a hint of amusement in his voice, Chloe winced and looked down at her watch,  
  
"Crap" she muttered under her breath, Bruce looked at her.  
  
"Look, I have plenty of shirts, why don't I buy you another cup of coffee? Its not every day that a beautiful woman bumps into me" Bruce smiled as Chloe blushed, debating it in her head she finally gave in,  
  
"Alright" She let Bruce lead her to a coffee house but Chloe was still feeling uneasy, Bruce looked at her questioningly once they were introduced and sitting down, "I'm already late for work" she explained, "Gotham Daily, it's my first day of work" she revealed and Bruce's eyebrows went up. He looked thoughtful before speaking again,  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what, you have coffee with me and I'll explain to Kerry why you're late. Have dinner with me as I would like to give you the interview as to why I donated this recent amount of money to the Gotham General Hospital" Bruce watched as Chloe's face lit up in delight and surprise, "I'll take that as a yes"  
  
Bruce ordered them both coffee and they sat back and began talking, laying down the foundation of a beautiful friendship.  
  
TBC...


End file.
